


A Beautiful And Delightful Nap

by Fyncival



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat, Fluffy, Kitten, fairly meaningless, it's just silly, kitty cat - Freeform, poem, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyncival/pseuds/Fyncival
Summary: A little kitten has a wonderful nap





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this little poem with some of my old Creative Writing works and figured 'why not i'll put it up'

There was a beautiful sunroom inside a normal house. The room was shaped like a pentagon, but the top was opened to a shining kitchen. The opened blinds let sunlight fall in, making the wooden floor glimmer as if it were gold. To the left was a dresser used for storage, with a coffee maker sitting on top. It left a lingering scent of freshly brewed coffee. In the corner was an alcove that held a TV. Underneath were game consoles, waiting to be played, on top of a hope chest a shade darker than the floor-akin to a young sapling. Near those was a small, white container waiting to burst, for it was full of games. The windows had been inched open so all you could hear was the wisp of the wind, for there was no noise anywhere near. On the floor was a little tan kitten, bathing in light as the wind ruffled her fur. She was likely dreaming of birds in flight, for if one listened closely, a very soft purr resonated. All too soon, the owner trudged up the stairs and around a bend, the noise waking the kitten with a light mewl, her delightful dream at an end.


End file.
